Touch of Destiny
by Sarah the crab
Summary: Will's destiny has only begun but as time goes on his life will also be touched by many others and here is the tale of one such of these people. slash WillOMC, WillJack, some WillElizabeth
1. Chapter 1

title: **Touch of Destiny**  
by: Sarah the crab 

fandom: Pirates of the Caribbean  
pairings: Will/OMC, Will/Jack, some Will/Elizabeth  
warnings: slash as indicated above  
rating: Starts at G then goes to PG-13 and then to who knows  
spoilers: post-At World's End so this is littered with spoilers  
disclaimer: All characters are property of Disney.  
summery: Will's destiny has only begun but his life will also be touched by many others and here is the tale of one such of these people.  
a/n: Well, I thought I'd give this a shot because this has been in my head since Thursday night and well even if it doesn't go anywhere it's nice to get it out of my head. Has not been beta-read so if you want to volunteer that would be great. Keep in mind I haven't written fanfiction in about four or five years so I may be rusty.

Prologue

The stories had changed. The old tales of Davy Jones and his terrifying ship had begun to change. Silent tales of the new captain of the Flying Dutchman had now told of a gentle young man who did his duty as the goddess Calpyso had intended. Across the years to the islands of the Caribbean the tales flowed to the colony of Nevis.

Richard Pierce was young boy of seven when he first heard the tale of the Flying Dutchman from his old withered governess. Her skin wrinkled was dark and hung from her body and when she moved she seemed to float from side to side as a testament to her age. To most children she was terrifying but to Richard she was a friend and a beloved storyteller. It was she who knew the most about the supernatural world of the sea that surrounded their island.

"Tell me about the Flying Dutchman," Richard would ask again and again. He would look at her with pleading clear blue eyes that shone from under his unruly black hair. "Always about the Dutchman. Wouldn't you rather here a story of the Brethren Court of the other notorious pirates of the seas?" She asked as she slowly lowered her tired withered body into a rocking chair.

"Please, tell me the story about the Flying Dutchman again," He repeated. She gave an exasperated sigh and started, "Well, now how to begin a story you've heard so many times before. Long ago Davy Jones died. When it's not quite sure for those who knew have gone on to the beyond, but according to legend the person who killed Davy Jones took his place as an immortal and the new captain of the Flying Dutchman."  
"Captain Turner," Richard interrupted.

"Aye, Captain William Turner as he was called took up the helm of the Dutchman. Legend states that he is to ferry the souls those who die at sea to their place in the next world and his reward for doing this is one day to step on land every ten years."  
"That doesn't seem like a lot," Richard said.  
"No, not to us anyway. You see most people won't ever hope to see more then seventy-years on this world but to someone who can never die it is merely a drop in the bucket."

"But if Davy Jones died does that mean Captain Turner can die too?"  
"Of course. According to the tales there is a chest. The Dead Man's Chest that houses the heart of the captain of the Flying Dutchman and the only way to kill the current captain is to stab the heart. Most people dismiss this as a legend like the Dutchman himself but I make a promise to you now, little one, to ignore the stories of the past is to invite trouble."  
Richard blinked in surprise. "But it's only a story."  
The older woman leaned down towards the small child.

"What I'm about to tell ye, you are not to tell anyone else, understand?"  
Richard leaned forward and nodded. "The legend is true. This I know for a fact."  
"How do you know?" Richard asked.  
"My father was once a member of the Dutchman's crew."  
Richard jumped back in surprise. "Your lying!"

"I swear I'm not. When my father was a lad a little older then you but not quite to his majority yet he worked as a cabin boy on a merchant vessel. One time they got caught in a hurricane and the ship sunk. My father barely hanging on to a piece of floating wood was picked up by the Flying Dutchman and came face to face with Captain Turner who asked him, 'Do you fear death?'  
My father answered, 'Yes.'  
Right there and then he and Turner made a bargain. My father would work for him for as long as he wanted and when my father wanted to leave Turner would release him from his contract. Sure enough ten years later on the rare visits to port my father met my mother and decided to marry her. True to his word Captain Turner canceled my father's contract and sailed away. He told me this on his death bed and swore it the truth."

Richard's eyes were now huge plates. "What did Captain Turner look like?"  
The old woman sat back in her chair. "The only word I could get my father to say about him was, 'Beautiful,' So I can only assume that he is. Now that's enough for one day, you've tired me out. Go outside and play on the beach but be wary of the waves."  
Richard nodded and ran out the the door and onto the small road before reaching on the crashing waves of the beach. For a few moments he stood with his eyes lingering on the horizon.

He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of the waves and took in the sounds of the water moving around him. Somewhere in his mind a thought came to him. _I want to meet him._

tbc...

Author's Note: Review?


	2. Chapter 2

title: **Touch of Destiny**  
by: Sarah the crab 

fandom: Pirates of the Caribbean  
pairings: Will/OMC, Will/Jack, some Will/Elizabeth  
warnings: slash as indicated above  
rating: Starts at G then goes to PG-13 and then to who knows  
spoilers: post-At World's End so this is littered with spoilers  
disclaimer: All characters are property of Disney.  
summery: Will's destiny has only begun but his life will also be touched by many others and here is the tale of one such of these people. author's note: Still has not been beta-read.

Chapter 1: Learning the Trade

Almost immediately when William Turner returned to the locker he found he knew instincively what he had to do. However, because of Davy Jone's long negelect of the locker and the souls there was a huge amount of work to do. While his mind knew what to do, his emotions were still turbulent.

It had been so strange. From one moment he had been William Turner, human and mortal, the next he was Davy Jones's replacement and the new Captain of the Flying Dutchman and most importantly he was immortal. It was strange having to convince himself that this was real.

He busied himself with this work but found some aspects of the job still confusing. The crew worked hard and seemed almost happy in their work but Will found himself wondering about their mortality and their lives.

As if to answer his thoughts he turned to find Tia Dalma, no, Calypso standing on his deck looking much like the day they had set her free.

"Hello, Captain Turner. I can see your already fast at work. Tis good for the souls who have been lost for so long to finally be able to find peace."  
She walked to the railing and looked around to the group of souls that touched their ghostly hands to the Dutchman.

This was the only way to physically take the souls to their rightful place. As many as possible would reach their ghostly hands to the ship and were physically taken to the other side. Those souls who rode in boats could only go so far until they were physically ferried by the Dutchman to the next world. Will joined Calypso at the railing.

"There is much I need to ask," He said.  
She turned to him with a small weak smile. "I thought as much. What is it you need to know?"

"The crew members, are they still immortal?"  
She nodded. "As long as person remains under a contract with the Captain of the Flying Dutchman they are immortal however as soon as the contract is canceled their mortality is restored. This was this original purpose of the contracts. The Captain could keep a steady supply of crew members but still save those souls he deemed worthy and free them once their time was up." "So they have to work out their contract of 100 years before they become mortal and are free?"

Calypso shook her head. "Not anymore. That was Jones's will. He..." Her voice faltered a moment before she contined, "He liked the 100 year contract because usually by the end of the crew member had no more family, no one left to remember them and so they would stay. By the time his soul had become black he had changed even more. He would scare the men around the time their contracts ran out thus ensuring that they would ask for more. He also tricked them in various ways."

"Such as the games with betting on years of service," Will added.  
"Aye, those where another way. He would collect crew members in order to see their happiness die and watch as they slowly succumbed to the ship."  
"And now...?" Will asked.  
This time Calypso's face wore a small look of relief.

"You are not Davy Jones. You can choose what manner and how long your men are contracted to you. Because you are pure your men retain their mortal form and if the time comes you can terminate their contract and they will be mortal and alive to leave and live their lives until death should they so choose. You are in control of they're destiny, Captain Turner and they are lucky for it. However, I must tell you that you must keep a full crew on the Dutchman so by the looks of your men you may need to be stopping and picking up a few. And if ever the need arises I can supply you with a few."

Will suddenly shivered at her words. Of course she was the Goddess of the sea. There was nothing to stop her from crushing any ships in her grasp. But that brought up another question.

"Have you avenged yourself against the Brethren Court?"  
She looked at him with a angry look on her face.  
"Not in ways that they will ever account to me however for the rest of their lives they will each find themselves plauged with mis-fortune."  
Will's right eyebrow raised.  
"I would of thought, my lady, that you would of taken your revenge in the slowest most painful manner that you possibly could?"

But Calypso hugged herself.  
"I am tired," She answered. "For so long I was trapped in the human body away from the sea and I watched as the man I loved sink deeper and deeper into the blackness of his soul after all that I found my soul to tired to cause more pain."  
"If you don't mind me asking what did happen to Jones?"

She remained still. "He is now in the deepest reaches of hell. There was no way I could hope to save him after all he had done."

"I'm sorry," Will replied.  
Calypso shook her head. "There's no sense in wishing for the past to change when it has already been done."  
Will nodded not having anything to say to that. Calypso turned to rest her back against the railing.  
"I believe you know everything you'll need and I will come back to check on you. Remember William Turner you have a duty to perform. Do not end up as Jones did."

The tone of her voice was strong with a hint of a threat.With that Calypso walked back through the railing and vanished. Will watched the spot where she had been before turning to his father who had joined him.

"Order the crew to lower canvas, Mr. Turner. We're going topside."

In the real world...

Elizabeth for some some reason found that she was proud of the stories of the new Captain of the Flying Dutchman. The horror stories of Davy Jones had given away to the tales of Captain Turner who was fair and just.

Sometimes a grin would creep up to her face without her knowing about it but she would quickly hide it lest someone start to notice. The last thing she needed was someone to figure out that she was guarding the Dead Man's Chest especially now that she had visited the midwife.

Her heart seemed to give a joyful jump with the midwife confirmed that she was pregnant. She wore a silly grin on her face the entire day as she returned to her home a modest home near the ocean she had bought the inheritance her father had left her. Living only with a few servents she began eagerly awaiting the arrival of her child.

Of course she had almost forgotten the nosiness of society so she was somewhat shocked when the midwife inquired about her husband.  
"My husband is a merchant on a journey to the west." She answered.  
"And when did he leave?"  
Suddenly it dawned on Elizabeth what the midwife was getting at.

"My husband is the father of my child, madam, and I resent the implications you are making."  
Later the midwife apologized and told her she was astonished the amount of time it had taken Elizabeth to get pregnant when for so many other women it took sometimes years.

"Must be a gift from God, then." The old midwife muttered.  
That too brought a smile to Elizabeth's lips. The thought that maybe Calypso had something to do with the speed of which she had concieved crossed her mind and comforted her a little.

She would have a baby to raise and love and to protect while she waited for day when Will would return. However, there was something in the back of her mind that caused her worry.

She made a short trip to her father's grave. As she placed flowers her mind became a torrent of doubts. What would happen in the future? Will was immortal she was not. What of their children?

All these thoughts crowded her mind and she stood there for long time looking at her father's grave. Somewhere in her crowded mind she made a decision on that sunny day. A decision that would later impact not only her own life but the lives of those she loved.

tbc...

Author's Note: Short, I know but I needed to set up most of the information for the future chapters. The next chapter will feature more JackWill and some WillElizabeth.


End file.
